Cadogan
Sir Cadogan is the name of a knight whose portrait hangs on the seventh floor of Hogwarts Castle. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger first encountered him on their way to their first Divination class; he guided them to North Tower. Sir Cadogan is widely considered to be insane by the students. He was portrayed with a huge sword and a little fat pony. Biography 1993 In 1993, after Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady in an attempt to enter Gryffindor Tower, Sir Cadogan was appointed the guardian of the tower until the Fat Lady's portrait was repaired, mainly because all other portraits were too scared to do it. Several students complained about his constant challenging students to duels, and his changing of the passwords - he was known for thinking up extremely complicated passwords, and changing them several times a day - but Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House, ignored them. However, when Sir Cadogan allowed Sirius Black (who had gained possession of Neville Longbottom's list of passwords for the week) enter Gryffindor Tower, he was promptly fired and the Fat Lady returned to her job. 1996-1997 In 1996–1997 school year, Damara Dodderidge seemed to have developed a crush on Sir Cadogan, calling him dashing. The Battle of Hogwarts Later, in May 2 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Sir Cadogan shouted encouragement to Harry Potter and the Hogwarts defenders as he ran through the castle, telling Harry to drive out the Death Eaters, whom he referred to as "dogs", "scoundrels", "braggarts", and "rogues". Behind the scenes *Sir Cadogan has, up to now, only appeared in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and was portrayed by Paul Whitehouse. He also appeared in the video game adaptation of the same book. Paul Whitehouse has subsequently appeared as Sir Cadogan in the ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' video game and ''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' video game, although he doesn't speak. *On the DVD version of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban there is a game called The Quest of Sir Cadogan , which focuses on him travelling through portraits to get to the Gryffindor Common Room to take the place of the Fat Lady as guardian of the tower, having various misadventures en route. The player must guide Sir Cadogan through the portraits by choosing between two paths at certain points, in which choosing the right path will help him save time, and choosing the wrong path will result in him performing a time wasting and usually comical action. For example, when Sir Cadogan runs toward the top of a spiral staircase, the right path will send him sliding down the banister (before proceeding to fall off and tumble down the stair and sliding to a stop), and the wrong one will make him vault over the banister, plummet towards the floor, make a large, knight-shaped hole on impact, stagger around, then pass out. The player will also have to play a selection of mini-games, such as throwing Quaffles in Quidditch, or selecting the order in which a series of potions bubble. During the quest, the player can grab clocks, to save time, or Time-Turners, to redo a certain section they did badly on. At the end of the game the player will be awarded one of three different ranks: Page, Squire, or Knight. The rank achieved depends on the route the player took, how well they did in the mini-games and how many clocks they grabbed. *During the scene in which the Fat Lady is missing in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Sir Cadogan can be seen in portraits on the background. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Cadogan Cadogan Cadogan Cadogan Cadogan